


Possibilities

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has to wear his eye glasses for two weeks. This may not be a terrible thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

“Two weeks,” Adam made a face at his blurry reflection in the bathroom mirror. The prescription eye drops stung and made his eyes water. He’d been told not to rub at them under threat of making the eye infection worse so he sniffled a few times and wiped the moisture from his face with one of Kurt’s cotton squares.

Annoyed at himself for not going to the eye doctor sooner, Adam frowned into the mirror, exaggerating the downturn of his mouth until he looked so ridiculous that he had to laugh. That sent him into a series of expressions that reminded him of one of his early acting exercises.

In better spirits he put on his glasses and proceeded to try on different personalities to match the plain, dark frames. A quick use of the comb and he was a businessman from the fifties. A 1940’s scientist in search of a slide rule. A sixties welder wearing the latest in fashionable safety glasses.

“Adam?”

Startled, Adam froze. He had almost completed his windsurfer look and was too caught up in the finishing details to prevent what was about to happen.

“Hey,” Kurt leaned past the half-open bathroom door, grinning and holding a bakery box. “I have cupcakes. With sprinkles.”

Adam saw the exact moment Kurt recognized his glasses as prescription eyewear and not a costume. He braced for a comment, but was completely unprepared for the blush or the stammering.

“I’ll… just…put them.. the cupcakes… here. Out here.”

Turning back to his reflection, Adam shared a smile with himself. A forgotten conversation from months ago resurfaced and took on new meaning. Kurt had been pointing out a model in the current issue of Vogue, noting that Kurt had been the one to suggest the man’s accessories. Adam hadn’t understood why Kurt had been blushing but now… eyeglasses were considered accessories and the model had been wearing a particularly nice pair with frames that Adam had secretly envied.

Oh this could be very interesting.

Adjusting his glasses, Adam gave his reflection a conspiratorial wink. He and Kurt had the evening off and there were cupcakes to be shared. Just think of the possibilities.

::end::


End file.
